


What are Friends For

by Okami01



Series: Ashe Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Week (Fire Emblem), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ingrid gives Ashe a very interesting book. Then Sylvain makes Ashe an offer he can't and doesn't want to refuse. Prompts are friends, books
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Ashe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	What are Friends For

Garreg Mach monastery was filled with all sorts of interesting books. Ashe loved the library for those reasons. It was a peaceful place where he could relax and read as many books as he wanted. 

Whenever they needed someone to watch over the books, he volunteered. It was nice. Helping people find the books that they needed. Reading books about knights and history. Sometimes taking time to study, though no matter how hard he tried, he can't seem to catch up to everyone else. 

It was peaceful, until Ingrid stormed in. Running over to the table where Ashe sat with his stack of books. She looked nervous. Ashe’s eyes widen as he begins to stand. " Ingrid, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

" Huh? Wha- no. Shh." She looks worried again as she digs around in her pocket.  
" Just take this…" She whispers. " You didn't get it from me. I was never here."

" Oh, um ok. Are you sure you're-"

" Yes. Here take this." 

She leans forward and slides a small beat-up looking book over towards him.

" You would like it." She whispers before turning on her heel and practically sprinting out the library. 

Ashe is stunned. But there doesn't seem to be anything inherently wrong with the book. Curiosity gets the best of him. He was reading anyway,.so he might as well read this.

The book has a title page that simply reads, " Loog and Kyphon.”

Ashe smiles. No wonder Ingrid thought he would like it.  
" She's a nice friend, " he mutters to himself, feeling the pages of the book with his fingers. 

Ashe reads quickly and excitedly. It's a nice read though it seems rather slow-paced in comparison to other novels about Loog and Kyphon’s escapades. 

"Oh," Ashe audibly exclaims when the king and his knight kiss only a few pages in.. Then they're kissing everywhere. In stolen moments, between meetings and after the heat of battle. 

The text describes the budding romance between them in explicit detail. 

Or at least, ten pages ago, Ashe thought it was explicit. No. What he's reading now is. Not that he minds. They haven't stopped loving each other. It showed. Kisses becoming more and more intimate. Hands roaming down each other's backs. Clothes discarded on the ground. 

For a brief time, the thought of bandits and war is forgotten. It seems blissful. Surreal. Ashe hasn't ever read a text like this before. He finds that he cannot look away. 

Just as Loog and Kyphon can't look away from each other. Their gazes melt into one another. The king of Lions slips between his vassal's legs. His mouth opens wide. The knight shutters in pleasure as he is stroked and sucked. Callused hands work over his body. He starts to moan. 

Ashe wonders if they'll do more than this. He's barely started the book and he wants to sit there and finish it right now. How long can this go on for? He needs to find out.

Kyphon pulls on his king's hair. He mutters half-broken words of praise as his composure starts to slip entirely. It's so hot. Both the text and the temperature of the lover's tent 

Inside. Ashe realizes suddenly, that he's still inside the library. He looks up from the book in alarm. 

Sylvain is sitting next to him. Ashe jumps out of his chair. Nearly screams. One of the librarians shushes him anyway.

The redhead smiles and winks. " Ah, Ashe I was wondering when you'd rejoin this world."  
He licks his lips. " You seem really into that."

Ashe thinks that he's going to burst into flames. He thinks that, as Sylvain stares at him with his piercing copper eyes, glancing down at the text he's reading, that it might actually be preferable. 

" Sy- Sylvain! How long have I been… H-how long have you been sitting here?"

Sylvain strokes his chin with his fingers. It's probably just the after-effects of reading the books, but Ashe can't help but wonder what those fingers would feel like on him. 

" A while. I called your name but you seemed so into it. The librarian told me I was being noisy so I just waited."

" Thank you. Um… waited for what… exactly?"

He manages to sit back down. Startled by how close Sylvain is to him. He’s startled by how much he wants to get closer, Startled by, even though Sylvain’s words aren't provocative, they sound very sexy.

"Hmm... I wanted to talk to you. But your face was red and your mouth was hanging open a bit. I thought you might be sick or something. "

Sylvain scoots his chair closer still. Ashe thinks he might just faint right now. " With the stuff going on in that book it's no wonder. I didn't know you were into... that."

Ashe can't deny that he isn't. He does like this sort of thing. He nods, because saying the words feels way too embarrassing. 

" If you don't want me to… that's fine of course… I thought that maybe… I could help you back to your room. 

" Since I'm feeling unwell," Ashe repeats. Really, he'd been planning on going back to his room and getting himself off. It feels like a dream come true. Shamefully, he has dreamed about Sylvain this way before. 

" Yeah, I mean… I've got some training in that area if you need it." Sylvain looks serious. Or at least Ashe thinks he does.

It isn't like he doesn't know Sylvain's reputation. They are friends so it's not totally unbelievable. Just totally unbelievable that he would want to with Ashe. 

Sylvain was gorgeous and actually really smart and funny. 

It was unreal. This wasn't some sort of smutty erotica hidden away in the library. Mostly because Seteth would never allow that. 

Maybe it's the after-effects of the smut, but Ashe feels brave. Sylvain is sitting there patiently. Asking and waiting.

" I want… I really need to do those things. If… if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

" No trouble at all…" Sylvain laughs a little. " If anything, it's my pleasure."

"Ah," Ashe exclaims while standing. It feels like he's floating. The two of them float together down the hall until they reach Ashe's room. 

They enter.  
The door is barely closed.  
Sylvain looks at him, serious again but filled with lust. " Ashe, are you sure you want this?"

Ashe nods. He can hardly breathe. " Yes, please. I really do."

Sylvain moves closer. " Relax… It's ok. You don't need to be so polite. I guess it's true what they say… about nice guys actually being kinky."

" Sylvain…" Ashe protests and his voice comes out in a whine. " Don't tease me."

" Oh, you aren't going to say please this time." He puts his hands on Ashe's shoulders and pulls him up. Their mouths crash together. Warm and welcoming. Ashe doesn't think he's ever kissed someone like this before. He moans and gets lost in the feeling. 

Without meaning to, he ruts into Sylvain's leg. 

The redhead pulls away after a while. " Hmm, as cute as you look when you blush like that… we really need to take care of you down there."

Sylvain separates himself and Ashe whines. He lets himself be led to his bed. Thrown on it.

" I wanna see your face… you'll probably be so messed up in a second to sit up.

" Ah… I like your confidence," Ashe doesn't mean to say but the words slip out anyway.

" Hmm, really?" Ashe can't see Sylvain on his back but he can feel his lips biting at his inner thigh. " That's what you like about me?" Sylvain asks in mock disappointment. 

" Yeah but… No. I think that you're really handsome and funny. Even though you're down on yourself a lot. B-but you're really amazing."

Ashe can feel Sylvain chuckle up against his leg. " How sweet," Sylvain says in his more nonchalant voice but he does seem really happy. 

" I mean it, really." And there's so much more he could say. That he would say if he wasn't so hot and out of breath. 

" I know," Sylvain laughs. 

When Ashe looks up again Sylvain is beside him. They kiss again. 

Ashe grinds up against Sylvain and finally, mercifully, the redhead wraps his hand around Ashe's cock. 

It feels heavenly really. If that's an ok word to describe such a lewd thing. It feels much better than when he does it by himself. 

Sylvain nibbles at Ashe's ear and whispers lewd things that he can barely register at the moment. He uses one of his free hands to flick Ashe's nipple.

It hardly takes long at all for his moans to become loud and erratic.  
He cries out a strangled, half discernible warning that he's about to cum. His body tenses and he shakes.

Sylvain's mouth is on his cock again. Ashe can only vaguely feel his tongue again. Then he wraps Ashe up in his arms again. 

" Did that feel good?" Sylvain asks from behind. 

" Y-yes. Goddess yes… I really liked that. Thank you.”  
Sylvain laughs again. “Yeah, I can tell.” Pressed up against each other like this, Ashe finds the warmth extremely comforting. Sylvain's voice when he laughs and talks is low and rumbling. 

“And anyway, that's what friends are for.”

“ I um… I’m not sure that’s what friends are for,” Ashe replies. The crimson blush on his skin still unable to fade.

“Fuck buddies then?”

“Ahh, maybe friends is a better term…”

“Whatever it was… it was hot. You were hot Ashe.”

He’s so tired that he can’t work up the energy to contest Sylvain's second statement.

While one of Sylvain’s arms is still on Ashes' chest, it seems the redhead has started jerking himself off. Ashe can feel Sylvain stroking himself. He can hear it and it almost makes him cum again. Especially when Sylvain cums, all over Ashe’s thighs. 

He’s so tired. The last sounds he hears before drifting off the sleep are Sylvain moaning softly. Telling Ashe how hot it was. That he’s sorry he got him all sticky. He doesn't mind at all. 

When Sylvain says that they should do this again, even in his sleepy state, Ashe’s heart nearly beats out of his chest. He thinks he mumbles out some words of affirmation before falling asleep in Slyvain’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ashe week! Thanks for reading (: This wasn't supposed to be smut but it sort of just happened that way  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
